supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Janea's 8th Birthday Party Disaster
Transcript Nicole: "The following day is Janea's 8th birthday, and she is having a garden, tea, pool, and barbecue party with her friends from school and a local church youth group." Janea: "Rico, Samantha, Chris, Nora, Jenna-Elizabeth, Kirsten, Brooke, Kim, Mark, hi! Thank you for coming into my party!" Nicole: "Brooke and Kim are from the Plank Family. At first, everything turned out fine." Jenna-Elizabeth: "Isn't your brother Taylor and sister Mariah allowed at your party, Janea?" Nicole: "Taylor is 15 years old, and Mariah is 17 years old." Janea: "Oh, no. Just you girls and everyone's parents allowed at this party." Nicole: "After Taylor, Mariah, Mariah's 26-year old boyfriend Cameron, and Rico's parents arrived, things got worse. Only Paula out of the following behaves nicely." gobbles up the cake Janea: (crying) "MY CAKE!" Nicole: "Nora's sister Veruca's friends, Imogen, Cecilia, Stefani, and Brooke spoiled it along with Veruca. Nora's family is british." Veruca: "Pathetic! That is so stupid!" Cecilia: "Oh, son of a (bleep)!" arrives and force-feeds Janea tobasco sauce Janea: "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Janea's mom: "NO SIR!" Kirsten's dad: "Don't worry. We brought in a spare cake." smashes the cake in Janea's mom's face Janea's mom: "No, ma'am! That is not nice!" Cecilia: "If you're mad, I don't care." Janea: "Oh, no! My cake!" (sobs) Cecilia: "If you're sad, I don't care." Jenna-Elizabeth: "You will regret saying that!" Giuseppe and Paula arrive and Paula walk by Paula: "Hi, Rico. How's the party?" Janea: "It's a nightmare!" scares all the party guests Giuseppe: "HEY YOU!" the party guests look shocked and turn around Giuseppe: "COME WITH ME! YOU'RE ALL STAYING IN THE ATTIC!" Brooke: "F*** off, old man!" party guests hide in the clubhouse banishes Rico to the car, with another party guest, and others, one by one Cecelia: "What are you gonna do to us?" Valentin, and Paula try to stop Giuseppe, but Stacie arrives and trips Hope, Valentin, and Paula over Ada Todaro whacks Myles with her walking cane Paula: "IF YOU DARE TREAT MY KIDS LIKE THAT, YOU AND YOUR ANNOYING SIBLINGS CAN LEAVE!! AND SO CAN YOUR MOTHER!!!!" see Giuseppe holding a large machete Giuseppe: "I will kill you, Paula!" snatches the machete out of Giuseppe's hand Paula: "You aren't supposed to use dangerous weapons. It could injure anyone." Nicole: "There are four vans. Giuseppe and his mother and siblings forced all the party guests with them in one of them to the Iconic-Todaro doorstep." and his mother and siblings, and all the party guests leave to Giuseppe's van, Giuseppe is the driver sitting next to Stacie, with Marshall, Ada, Angelo, Pietro, and Giovanni behind them, and all the party guests behind the four holds up a sign which reads "Help! I'm being kidnapped! Call the police!" Nicole: "Valentin's oldest daughter Hope decided to drive the mothers and try to rescue the guests." takes off his seatbelt and opens the car door Rico: "All right, guys. One, two..." party guests nod their heads Rico: "Three!" and the party guests jump out of the moving car, and land safely in a grassy area party guests' mothers and Hope go in a van, Hope is the driver sitting next to Paula, with other mothers of party guests Nicole: "Valentin does the same thing to the fathers." party guests' fathers (except Giuseppe) go in a van, Valentin is the driver sitting next to Janea's father, with other fathers of party guests Nicole: "Taylor, Moriah, Cameron, Veruca, and Veruca's friends are taking the other van. Cameron is driving that van, and making his way to the doorstep, in order to create a YouTube video involving child abuse, for fun." Moriah, Cameron, Veruca, and Veruca's friends go in a van, Cameron is the driver sitting next to Moriah, with Taylor, Veruca, and Imogen behind them, and Cecilia, Stefani, and Brooke (Veruca's friends) behind them Child Abuse takes Giuseppe's drivers license out of his wallet and hides it police car pulls Giuseppe over policeman appears from the car Policeman: "May I see your driver's license please?" Policeman #2: "You are under arrest for-" karate chops the policeman, but the policeman survives Policeman #2: "...driving without a license. Step out of the car." #1 handcuffs Giuseppe Abuse Aftermath For Moriah's crew For Nora For Janea For the Iconic-Todaro Family Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Birthday Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Game Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Child Abuse Transcripts